Leap Bebop
by NewtonLangly
Summary: What if by some odd hack Sam Beckett leapt into none other than Bounty Hunter of Spike Spiegel. Something I've been working on and will hopefully have more in the future enjoy.
1. Default Chapter

Cowboy Bebop and Quantum Leap are not owned by me. This fanfic was created for the soul purpose of practice and enjoyment. I hope to get more written as the time goes by.

  
  


  
  


For Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, every day was a day of search and wonder as she sat in front of her computer searching through the massive computer networks that ran through the solar system.

Today on this day, Edward or just simply Ed was going through some servers that were left on Earth as she sat in the main room of the Bebop. These servers were from many decades before. Long before the gate accident.

"Hmm, what has Ed found today?" She said to herself as her fingers moved gracefully as she manipulated cyberspace.

As she hacked through server after server. Ed came across something that not even her hacker-mind had encountered.

"Ed found something new, let's see what Ed can do!" She grinned widely as her fingers and mind began to work in that unique way of hers. 

Several images flash across her goggles. One of them was a for an old United States Government supercomputer. Its name was Ziggy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cowboy Bebop and Quantum Leap and their respective characters are owned by their respective owners. No money was to be made from this. Thank You

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


June 4, 1983

  
  
  
  


Inside of a Quick-Mart in the San Fernando Valley of Los Angeles. Sam Beckett was smiling as he swept the floor inside the convenience store. He had just prevented a robbery and got the person he had leapt into a promotion to night manager. He was expecting to leap any time now.

"So Al," Sam said as he went into the backroom of the convenience store. "If everything is done why haven't I leaped?"

Standing beside Sam was a man dressed in garish clothes with a smoking in one hand and a handlink in the other. He was Al Calavicci. Sam's connection to Project Quantum Leap and Sam's best friend

"Ziggy, isn't sure" Al said as he punched in commands. "There could be a dealy or lag problem. Whoever is doing this probably had to make a nature call." 

"You think that Al?" Sam asked as he dumped some the sweepings into the trash can. 

"Well, Sam I'm in the dark as you are about this. Besides it's just a joke, lighten up." Al chuckled to himself. Just as he was chuckling, the handlink began to make a noise it had never made before. It caught both Al's and Sam's attention.

  
  


Sam dropped the broom. "What's going on, Al?"

Al feverishly punched in commands and started hitting the handlink like he usually did. "I've got no idea but Ziggy is acting weird."

"How weird?" 

"A weird that I haven't seen before." Al showed the handlink to Sam and instead the usual computer activity. There was something else. The handlink screen had little circles all over it. Circles with happy faces.

"What the-? Al asked

Suddenly a red light enveloped Sam and just as it came over his field of vision. He leaped.

  
  
  
  


When Sam came to, he found himself standing on the sidewalk. A lit cigarette was in his mouth but while Sam didn't smoke he didn't spit the cigarette out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sam looked around and notice the buildings that reached the sky but not only was the city that fascinated him. It was also the fact he was looking at a red sky. A red sky that had ships flying through the air. Sam just stared at himself until he looked down. He noticed he was wearing an odd suit. It was blue but it didn't have the normal lapels. Not to mention he was wearing a black tie with a yellow shirt, a shirt whose collar was up instead of down. 

That's when Sam slowly turned and saw who he was in the mirror. What looked back at him was a man. A man in his mid to late 20's. He looked normal enough except for the large almost afro like hair and that it appeared green and black. Plus the eyes which were a color Sam had never seen not to mention they were two different colors.

Sam stared at his reflection as the cigarette burned. He could only think of one thing to say.

"Oh, Boy!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Leap Bebop

  
  
  
  


August 17, 2071

  
  


Sam couldn't even believe what he was looking at. Not only was the clothing strange but it was the eyes of the person he leapt into. They were haunting not to mention somewhat disturbing. His mind was having a hard time understanding what he was looking at. Not to mention the fact he was in a time he couldn't even imagine.

While he was looking at his face, something in his jacket began to ring. Sam looked to where the chirping was and cautiously reached in his pocket. He pulled a rectangular, almost brick-like object. He instinctivly pressed down on the button.

"Yo Spike!" A gruff deep voice called to him

Sam didn't know how to response and nwo he guesses his nick-name or name for that matter was Spike.

"Yeah?" Sam asked sheepishly.

"Spike" The voice shot back. "Any idea on Archer?"

"Who?"

"Oh come on Spike don't tell me you forgot. There's a five million bounty on this guy. Even you would pay attention to this Spike."

Sam didn't know how to respond so he relied on his instinct which hopefully had him the right words.

"I would it's difficult to find Archer. I'll keep looking around."

"Good, but make sure you come back to the Bebop soon enough I'm making dinner."

Sam had no idea what the Bebop was but his curiosity kept him going. "What's for dinner?"

"Simple," The voice told him "Bell Peppers and Beef"

  
  


For Al and Gushie. This was the worst disaster ever faced during the project. Personnel were moving at a rapid pace to understand what had just happened. First Ziggy had been overtaken by what appeared as many different smiley faces and that they had lost contact with Sam. 

"Do we have any idea where Sam could be?" Al asked Gushie

Gushie tried to keep pace with the admiral. " We're doing the best we can. It appears that Doctor Beckett had jumped far outside his own lifetime."

"Well that's happened before. How is this different?"

"The fact is Admiral, those leaps were connected to a family bloodline. As from what we can tell the person has no connection what so ever to Doctor Beckett's family."

"What about the person in the waiting room?"

"We haven't spoken to him yet because of what's been going on with Ziggy."

Al stopped moving in front of the door that allowed him into the waiting room. 

"Okay continue trying to fix Ziggy while I go and try and figure out who has Sam leapt into."

Gushie nodded and rush back to where Ziggy was as Al punched in the codes that let him into the place where the people Sam had leapt into waited. 

Al walked into the stark blue room and noticed something standing where Sam had once been. Al looked and saw Sam stand in the middle wearing a jump suit. But Al knew that the person standing there wasn't Sam. 

"Where am I?" Spike Spiegel asked

"You're in the waiting room, my name is Al. What's yours?"

Spike struggled. " I don't know" Spike went over and grabbed Al by the lapels. "I can't remember."

Spike looked down and saw the reflection was not of his own. He was espeically caught off guard by the fact that the face that reflected back at him had the same colored eyes. 

"That's not my face! Where am I? Where's Archer?"

Al shook himself free. "Well you're in an experiment it causes memory loss. It's known as the swiss cheese effect. And you're what's known as the waiting room."

"Well I don't see any magazines here."

"It's not that kind of waiting room." Al went and changed the subject. "Now who is Archer?"

"Who?"

"You said where's Archer? Can you remember anything about that?"

Spike closed his eyes and struggled. He was unsure of where he was and who he was. This is the first time he felt unsure of himself. This wasn't supposed to happen but of course that was life and he had to accept it.

Spike's demeanor calmed down and a slight smile appeared.

"Would you happen to have a cigarette?" Spike asked

"First who is Archer?"

Spike sighed and continued thinking about this although he knew he had a long time to think about this.

  
  
  
  


Sam couldn't figure out why he was in a place like this and why he leapt hear. Someone had sent him here and it wasn't a fluke. There had to be a reason, there had to be. 

Sam continued walking along the streets and felt a strange feeling of familiarity. He felt he had been here before. It was that same force that somehow led him to a certain street where a certain large red elongated ship sat on the street.

Just before Sam could get any closer a heavy arm was put onto his shoulder.

"Spike!" The deep voice called from behind his ear. "What happened? You said you'd be at the Bebop hours ago?"

Sam turned around and despite all he had seen this was something new. Standing behind him was a tall, bald man with a beard. He wore a jumpsuit and what appeared to be a piece of metal under one of his eyes. Not to mention the fact he also had a fake arm. Sam's mind was at a blank as to what to say next.

"Spike, have you found anything?" The man asked him

"Have I found anything?"

"Right, on Archer. Let's not forget you got us into this mess, not even Faye wanted to get involved in this one.

"Faye?"

"She's out again who knows as to where she went. But she'll be back she always is."

The man lowered his bald head and put his fake arm against it. He appeared to be in deep thought.

"Hey Spike," The man called to him

"Yeah" Sam asked 

"Be careful on this one okay. Try to come back."

Sam looked at the man and heard the emotion in the man's voice. That's when suddenly with no explanation a name came into his head. It had been due to the swiss-cheese effect and that his mind occasionally merged with the one he leaped into. 

"I will be, Jet." Sam said the name strangely but somehow it felt familiar.

Jet walked off leaving Sam to stand by his ship. Soon enough Jet disappeared and Sam turned to look at the ship. It had been the same thing that led Sam to call the man he just met Jet.

Sam walked around the ship looking at everything. He noticed the ship was somewhat old judging from the dents and scraps it had encountered. 

"What is this?" Sam asked as he kept walking around. He even looked to see if Al was there. Still no sign. He hoped where ever he was Al would come by soon.

  
  


Al came rushing into the control room. He had been inside the waiting room talking when Gushie came in and told him the news.

"So do we have an idea where Sam is?"

Gushie looked at Al with excitement. "Yes"

"Okay where?"

"Mars"

"Don't play jokes with me, Gushie."

"He isn't joking." The computer generated voice of Ziggy called to them

"He isn't?" Al asked

"No Admiral, he is quite right. It appears Doctor Beckett has leaped into the year 2071, August 17 to be exact."

Al's eyebrows shot up. "You're kidding?"

"I never kid about this sort of thing Admiral. Apparently something has occurred within my system that has allowed Doctor Beckett to go far beyond his own lifetime."

"Then how are you able to track him?" 

"That Admiral hasn't been affected. But I will note that because of what has happened my memory has been greatly expanded."

"Anything we can use?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because Admiral such data is too advanced for even myself. It is far beyond even my capacity. I guess things have progressed beyond me."

Al shook his head. "Don't feel bad. You're still my girl." He said with somewhat of a smirk.

"I appreciate the gesture Admiral but the fact is our focus should be on Doctor Beckett."

"Any idea why he's there?"

"Just that he's on Mars in the year 2071 and apparently has leaped into a man named Spike Spiegel whose records I fail to find."

"Keep working on it." 

"Shall look into Spike Spiegel or try and fix this anomaly that has occurred in my system?"

"Both"

"Will do, Admiral."

Al turned around and headed for the holographic chamber. He at least could talk to Sam and hopefully find out why he went so far into the future.

  
  


Ed looked at the activity on her computer. 

"Oh, crazy, Ed like through old files." She continued to bang happily on her computer as Ein looked on and yawned.


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2

Who are You?

Hours continue to drift by as Sam Beckett had gone around the red ship that sat in the parking lot. Even though the ship looked beaten it was far beyond anything he had seen before.

            As Sam observed the engines. He by some strange nature reached into his jacket and fished out a pack of cigarettes. He then produced a strange looking lighter and lit the cigarette. He paused there as he deeply inhaled. This was strange for Sam as he was never a smoker. It was yet another thing that crossed into his Swiss-cheesed mind.

            "Al where are you?" Sam asked himself.

            "Why I'm right here, Sammy boy!" The familiar voice of Al called out.

            Al appeared and walked through the ship as if it were nothing. He was there and both himself and Sam looked relived.

            "So enjoying the habit you used to ridicule me about." Al said as he chomped on his cigar.

            Sam looked down and quickly drop the cigarette and crushed it under his foot. A part of him wished he didn't do that. It was as if he was destroying a part of himself. But Sam quickly turned to face Al as he wanted to know what's going on.

            "What's going on?" Sam demanded

            Al reached over and quickly punched in commands on the hand-link. Well what has happened Sam has never in the history of this project. I mean this is unbelievable Ziggy can't even handle the info."

            "Just tell me the year, okay."

            "Well and believe me this is going to throw ya way off. According to Ziggy you're in the year 2071. And not only are you in the future but you're on all things, Mars.

            "Yeah the red sky kind of proves that. Any idea why I'm here?"

            "Ziggy has no clue. Hell we have no clue how this happened. But there is one piece of good news."

            "What?" Sam asked as he was going about to light a cigarette.

            "I spoke to the guy you leapt into at the waiting room. From what I can gather your name is Spike Spiegel and you're out to capture some guy named Archer."

            "Any idea why?"

            "No clue. But I do know what you do for a living Sam."

            "What's that?"

            "You're a bounty hunter."

            Sam took a long drag on his cigarette and then exhaled. "Oh, boy."

            Things on the Bebop had been going smoothly as they could be. With the fact things kept breaking down and the fact there were no funds to pay for anything. But surprisingly practically all of the crew was there with the exception of Spike.

            For raven haired and yellow short-shorts wearin' bounty hunter Faye Valentine. Life drifted by slowly, very slowly when one doesn't have money. In the meantime it was the usual routine of chain smoking and sitting on the couch watching tv which was what she was doing now. 

            The image of an old style revolver appeared on screen and old western music blared. It was the show 'Big Shots' the show for bounty hunters wanting to keep up on the latest bounties.

            After the opening image disappeared, two people appeared. One was a dark-skinned man with a huge mustache dressed in a cowboy outfit. The other was a beautiful blond, blue eyed woman who wore a jacket that just covered enough skin. They were Punch and Judy: The hosts of Big Shots.

            The two appeared back to back.  Punch opened with his signature line. 

            "HI AMIGOS!. The three hundred thousand bounty hunters in the solar system. How ya'll doing?" Punch yelled to the camera. "Today we got some HOT news on of out latest suspects."

            "Who would that be?" Asked Judy

            "Why that's a good question. The fact is no one has been able to capture our top fugitive."

            Another image appeared on screen. That of a somewhat wiry, young looking man with long blond hair. With his information on the bottom of the screen. Punch's voice was heard over the image.

            "Our top bounty still belongs to that mean hombre known as Archer. Word has it he maybe up to no good. He already has killed, robbed and blown up."

            Punch and Judy returned to the screen.

            "Is there anything he hasn't done?" Judy asked

            "Probably jaywalking" Punch chimed in. "But he may have done that. The fact is there is an eight million woolong bounty on this rascal. Hopefully someone will find him before he strikes again!"

            As the two hosts continued to prattle on. Ed continued to tinker with the supercomputer known as Ziggy.

            "Oh Ziggy what else can you tell Ed?" Ed said to herself

            Ein barked in agreement. 

            As everyone was transfixed on what they usually did. Sam walked into the main room. It had taken him awhile to pilot the ship but just like the smoking they somehow came naturally to him. 

            Sam looked around and noticed the back of someone who had purple hair. He also noticed a girl sitting of in a corner who had wild red hair and coppery skin. Her hair was wilder than that of the guy he had leapt into. All Sam hoped was that he maintained his cool.

            "Yo" Sam said the first thing word that popped into his head.

            Faye turned her head around to look at Sam. "Where have you been?" She demanded

            "I've been looking for Archer."

            Faye then rose up from the couch to face Sam. Then Sam was completely surprised at what he was looking at.

            Not only was this woman have purple hair but they she was dressed caught Sam completely off guard.  She was wearing yellow short-shorts with a matching top that left very little to the imagination. She also had a red sweater that was wrapped around her shoulders. Sam was enraptured but something in his swiss-cheesed mind told him otherwise.

            "So you've been looking for Archer huh?" Faye asked 

            "That's right."

            "That took longer than it usually does, Spike."  
            Sam continued walking through the main area of the ship and walked closer to the wild haired girl at the computer.

            "Well it's the nature of being a bounty hunter. Things take time."

            "Well it's taking too long for me. I'm going to drop out of this unless we hit something big."

            Just as Sam approached the wild-haired girl. The Welsh Corgi known as Ein picked his head up. But he didn't bark, he just looked at Sam with a curious expression. Sam knew that the dog could see who he really was. But Ein didn't bark, he just got up and walked over to Sam's leg. He was trying to be friendly to this stranger of the Bebop.

            "Why hello." Sam said to the dog as leaned down to pet it. "How are you?"

            Ein let Sam pet him and Ein looked happy as Sam pet the dog. 

            As Sam was petting the dog, everyone in the room looked at him. This was strange they never had seen Spike pet the dog. In fact Spike never liked dogs and especially the one that lived on the ship. This was strange, too strange even for this group.

            "Hey Everyone!" Jet called out. "Dinners on."

            Ed shot up from her computer and rushed out of the main area. "Ed need food, Ed love food."

            Sam and Faye just looked at the girl as she ran out. Ein followed leaving Sam and Faye alone.

            Sam looked at Faye and Faye looked at Sam. There was silence in the ship. Both stared at each other. It was as if Faye was seeing something she wasn't used to seeing. That even in this strange world she could even be surprised.

            "You hungry?" Sam asked

            "What?" Faye asked as if she were snapped out of hypnosis. 

            " I said are you hungry?"

            "Yeah I guess."

            "I heard it was bell peppers and beef. Sounds good." Sam said as he started walking out of the room.   

            Faye sat alone in the main area. "You'll be surprised Spike, quite surprised."


	3. Only in Dreams

Chapter 3

Only in Dreams

Spike had no clue how long he had been in the waiting room. Although it must've been some time judging by the numerous cigarette butts that dotted the floor. Occasionally someone would come by and give him food and more cigarettes. They wouldn't say where he is or why he couldn't see his reflection but for Spike Spiegel he didn't much care. 

            He didn't know if he was in heaven or if he truly died but everything had been a part of him in terms of memory was gone. He couldn't remember anything about himself. There would be the occasionally fuzzy image but as to who he was or what he was doing was a complete mystery. Spike didn't know how to feel but he didn't feel angry. It almost as if he were at peace but there was still a small part of him that knew that this wasn't it. There were still things had to be done.

            "So how long do I have to be in this stupid get-up?" Sam whined?

            "Tell we get a visual on archer." Jet's voice shouted back over the radio.

            "But why do I have to wear the hot dog costume?" Sam said as he stood on a city street in mars next to a hot dog cart. He was dressed as a giant hot dog while Faye was dressed in a surprisingly conservative hot dog server's outfit complete with apron and paper hat.

            "It's the luck of who gets to play who." Faye said to Sam. But Sam just turned and gave Faye a dirty look.

            "Are you sure we've got to do this?" Sam asked. While he did feel somewhat silly in being in the outfit he didn't normally complain like this. It must've been something that was part of the personality of the bounty hunter he leapt into.

            "It's the best chance at eating for quite sometime." Jet said back into the radio. Jet was currently in the skies above the city in the Hammerhead. Which was this long, cumbersome looking ship that had a large grapping hook built above the cockpit. 

            Sam didn't know if this plan was going to work but all he knew this was why he must've been brought here. It had something to do with the capture of Archer it had to have been. Otherwise he'd be trapped in a place that appeared to be a dream. Although as a child he dreamt of being on Mars he just never thought Mars would look like this, much less in the way he got there.

            "Has there been any progress as to what has happened to Ziggy?" Al asked Gushie as the two of them walked down a hall way.

            "Nothing major although Doctor Beeks and I have an idea what might have sent Doctor Beckett into the future."

            "What was that?"

            "We believe that the temporal fluctuation occurred when something had entered into Ziggy and began tampering with her system.

            Al stopped to look at Gushie.

            "Are you saying she was hacked?"

            "That's what Doctor Beeks and I think. But whatever is going on isn't permanent. In fact it's quite temporary but who ever has been doing the hacking has been able to go right through our highest encryption levels as if they were nothing."

            "Well how does this affect Sam?"  
            "That we don't know. Ziggy has no control over what causes Sam to leap."

            "But this hacker caused something in Ziggy that caused Sam to leap into the future."

            "Maybe"

            Al got frustrated and just threw his hands up into the air.

            "Look, the guy in the waiting room who I might is practically the most laid back person we ever had in there may have come to terms he's at least 65 years in the past. Not to mention we don't even know the future that Sam has leapt into is our actual future."

            "Either way the whole team is working on this but all we can hope for is that Doctor Beckett leaps out sometime soon as he has done in the past."

            "The only question being what does he have to do?"

            "I think that all goes back to that person in the waiting room Doctor Beckett. I think there are things he doesn't want to talk about although  it could just be about finding this Archer. Whatever the case may be Admiral what Doctor Beckett has gotten into will have to be pretty much undone by Doctor Beckett."


	4. Sabotage

Chapter 4

Sabotage

            Time seemed to be at a standstill for Archer. Time was neverending, he didn't sleep, he didn't awake. He was caught in between, the only thing that ever made him alive was the feeling one got when making a kill. That somehow the ending of one life had enriched another.

            He roam the streets looking for his next target. Anyone one the street: Young, old, thin, fat, black, white, curly hair, bearded, clean-shaven. Didn't matter, it was only when he decided who had to die did he feel that his life was worth living.

            "I'd like one with lots of relish, please." A gentle looking young-man asked as he stood at the hot dog cart.

            The relish was dumped onto the hot-dog and given to the young man

            "That'll be three woolongs." The cheerful purple-haired woman behind the cart said

            The young man reached for some bills and dropped into her hand.

            "Here you go and keep the change."

            "Why thank you, you're so nice." Faye Valentine said sweetly as she put away the money. This caused Sam who stand a few feet away in the hot dog costume to get incenced. Although he had to wait till the customer was gone.

            "Why do you act so sweet to them but not the crew?" Sam demanded

            "Simple, they are nice to me and I've got to return the favor." Faye replied

            "I'm nice to you."

            "Sure you're Spike or who ever you are."

            "What?!" Sam exclaimed.

            "I know you Spike, I know how you think and this is not how you think even when you do think."

            "Well," Sam back-tracked. "It's just, you know the bounty and all."

            "Of course" Faye said as she checked the hot dogs. "Always the bounty."

            "Will you two stop arguing and keep watching for Archer!" Jet's gruff voice called out on the earpieces hidden both on Sam and Faye. "He's been reported to be in this area."

            "Something from your friends?" Faye asked out loud

            "According to my sources at ISSP. The murders have been around this area. Therefore Archer would be in the area."

            "How come ISSP doesn't go and arrest him?" Sam asked

            High above the city, in space at the Bebop. Jet Black sat at his computer terminal. He shook his head. This was unlike Spike although it was hard to predict Spike.

            "Because they don't want to spend the time. Look I want this bounty and try to get it this time the two of you!" Jet shouted causing both Sam and Faye to wince in pain from the earpieces.

            Sam threw his head down in pain but the hot dog costume did support his head. Just as he opened his eyes he saw someone in the distance. Walking towards them. Despite the crowd he knew who it was. It was Archer, the man whose bounty they wanted. Perhaps the reason Sam had leapt into here. He hope so anyway.

            "It's Archer!" Sam exclaimed

            Faye spun around causing her paper hat to fly off. However for Sam, the hot dog costume was firmly in place. He struggled to get it off as Faye began to give chase.

            But just as it seemed they had the drop, Archer reached into his coat and produced a semi-automatic machine gun. He then sprayed gunfire all over the street causing bystanders to dive for safety, shattering glass and shooting up Sam and Faye's hot dog cart.

            Faye dove behind some trash and returned fire. Her bullets danced around Archer but hit him in the shoulder. Despite the wound Archer kept firing.

            Sam dodged the gunfire but couldn't find anyplace to change. The costume made him a huge target. He was on instinct and that instinct didn't have him dive for cover. But instead run towards Archer. Gun in hand and firing but still in costume as a hot dog.

            Archer saw what was coming at him and turned around. The chase was on.


	5. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 5

Welcome to the Jungle

            It was madness, utter madness. Bullets flew, glass shattered, people screamed and ran in terror as a man with long blond hair was shooting at a man dressed as a hot dog.

            Sam dodged the bullets the best he could. He jumped in front of a parked car and starting firing. But Archer kept running and returning fire. The bullets were close as Sam could feel them rush through the air. Then he saw in one of the car windows that the top part of his costume had been shot off, releasing the afro-like green black hair of the person he had lept into. 

            "Al where are you?" Sam muttered to himself as he looked in the reflection.

            Then a scream was heard and Sam continued to the foot chase.

            "Spike!" Jet shouted from his place in the Bebop.

            "Ziggy!" Shouted Ed in her usual randomness. 

            Jet paid no attention as he watched the carnage below him. He hoped that Archer would be taken alive but deep down he hoped Spike wouldn't get killed either. While it appeared that their relationship as both friends and partners in the bounty hunting trade had there ups and downs, mainly downs. Jet at least he knew inside himself he cared about Spike. They were two men who latched onto something solid and unmoving in a world that had no real permanence. As for how Jet felt about Faye, that was a different story.

            Sam had been running what had seemed miles but he kept going. He didn't know if it was the bounty, wanting to stop this guy or the thrill of the chase. He kept going.

            "Give it up, Archer!" Sam shouted

            Archer stopped on the sidewalk. The area where they were was bare of people as everyone fled the area. Things were quiet. The two men looked at each other.

            "Just answer one thing for me." Sam shouted.

            Archer looked at him blankly.

            "Why are you doing this?" Sam asked

            Archer just smirked and then turned around.  He kept running, this time into a massive but hilly park.

            "Great" Sam muttered as he followed.

            The park had many hills and curves causing Sam to work even harder in the chase. By this time he was out of breath as he reached the top of one hill. He held up his gun and was about to fire when his legs gave way. Causing him to fall and because he was still in a hot dog suit it was more of a roll then fall.

            Sam rolled fast down the hill catching fast with Archer. There was nothing to stop Sam as he screamed down the hill. Soon he was rolling at a fast rate.

            The rolling human hot dog crashed into Archer causing him to crash onto the ground. The two men were now on the ground struggling to see who would get up and reach for their gun.

            Sam cursed the fact he had been in this stupid get-up and he struggled to get up. He saw Archer was being to rise up quicker then him. Sam then shattered Archer's right ankle with a swift kick. Archer screamed but began to go for his gun.

            Sam looked up and then instinctively launched his foot into Archer's chest. Sam then had the leverage to get up. He shot back up and despite having the costume on he was still able to pull off some moves.

            Sam went in with his fists and easily dodged Archer's moves.  The movements Sam was using felt natural to him even though they were not of his own. Just something that had been given to him with this leap. Along with green-black afro-like hair.

            "Think you can get away, Archer?" Sam said as he ducked a punch. 

            "No," Archer said as he spat out some blood. "I was going to get caught sometime."

            "Glad you have that idea." 

            "But the question is, how many people do I get to take with me?" He asked 

            Sam didn't quite understand and just as he was about to do a roundhouse kick. Archer threw his coat out, revealing a large chain of explosives. This caught Sam and he realized what was about to happen. 

            Sam spun back around and began to run. He looked for something, anything that could protect him. But there was nothing and he kept running.

            Archer grinned as he knew this was it. While he wanted to have more people along with him. One bounty hunter didn't seem so bad, especially one in that outfit.

            Just as Sam had moved some feet away from Archer.  Archer began to press down the trigger. Everything was in fractions of a second but seem to go for an eternity. Sam kept running but every step didn't seem far enough. 

            With that, Archer pressed the trigger and erupted into a massive ball of fire and flame. 


	6. Highway Song

Chapter 6

Highway Song

Everything was a blur. It was a mess of sound, light and debris. Sam didn't know what had happened. He didn't know if what he heard was sound of silence or his hearing had gone out. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had been running. The question was did he make it? That's when things began to snap back into consciousness.

            Sam flew in the air as the wave of heat carried him in the air. As he rose into the air he hoped the hot dog costume had padding. That's all he hoped for. 

            Sam dropped back onto the ground and onto grass. The costume cushioned his fall somewhat. Despite what had happened Sam didn't feel pain. He began to look himself over and found no injuries. He had been lucky, at least in that respect.

            As the sound of sirens and the sound of rushing footsteps came closer. Sam looked at where the explosion had occurred. Now it was a smoking hole. Whatever there was of Archer was gone and so was the bounty. But Sam didn't much care about that. He had a feeling that he wasn't there for that reason.

            Edward kept on hacking through Ziggy. She liked what she had found. 

            "Ed has found new friend Ein." She said to herself as Ein sat there. 

            Something else occurred as Ed continued hacking.

            "Hmm, Ed has found something new and exciting. Shall we find out what it is?"

            Ed barked as if he were agreeing with her.

            "Righty-O" Ed said. "What-What-What do we have here?" 

            Ed kept on typing, curious about what she was finding.

            "Any change on Ziggy?" Al asked as he stood by in the main project room.

            "It appears" Gushie said as he looked on the screens. "That the main disruption that caused Doctor Beckett to leap forward has subsided. In fact we have pin-pointed his location."

            "Good" Al said as he rushed to the imagining chamber. "I want to tell him."

            "Well do it fast." Gushie said. "There's a 79.5% chance that Doctor Beckett will soon leap."

            "I hope for that." Al said. "But hopefully in this lifetime." He than ran into the imaging chamber.

            Sam sat on the street corner admiring what he was looking at. He was no longer wearing the hot dog costume  but still in that blue suit. He wasn't sure of why he was here but there was a feeling he had done what had to be done. For some reason, Spike had to be alive. Sam didn't know why and he won't be able to know from Ziggy. But it didn't matter. He wasn't going to have memory of this leap anyway.

            "Doing alright there, Sam?" Al's voice called to him.

            Sam turned around and sitting on a park bench was Al, smoking a cigar.

            "I guess, Al. Just admiring the sunset." Sam then rose up and walked over to where Al was. "Things better with Ziggy?" 

            Al puffed away. "We hope so, but it looks like you're about to leap."

            "That's good to know." Sam said. "I hope I don't encounter anything strange like this again."

            Al puffed on his cigar again. "What, I think you're a snappy dresser."

            Sam looked at himself. "You think this is good."

            "Yeah I do. Perhaps I'll find out this guy's tailor."

            "This is the future."

            "Yeah but maybe I'm the one who came up with the design."

            Sam sighed and turned back around to view the sunset which crept behind the massive towers.

            Sam didn't know where he was or what the next place would be. But at this moment he felt comfortable. 

            Just as Sam closed his eyes. Another strange squeal emanated from Al's handlink.

            Both Sam and Al turned to the handlink which Al gripped in his hands.

            "Oh no" Al said to himself

            "Oh no, what?" Sam asked

            "You're not going to believe this."

            "Believe what-?" 

            And just then Sam leaped. 

            A leap always left Sam Beckett unsure of where he would be next. Unknown of who he would be, what he would do, or the situation. It was always a mystery. This one was no less a mystery.

            Sam found himself looking out on the desert. Unsure of what he was looking at. It was flat dry land that must've gone for miles. A dry wind then brushed against his face.

            Sam looked around and noticed he was riding on top of something. He looked around and noticed someone was riding beside someone. It was a woman. A small woman with black hair and long gold sticks for earrings. She appeared to be dressed in a bright white cape with a large bluish bow tie like thing around her neck. She appeared to be calm but yet something was bothering her.

            But just as Sam was about to ask her something he looked down to see what he was riding. He was shocked to find he wasn't riding a horse  but something he had never seen before.

            It appeared to be something that kind of looked like an armadillo but wasn't. It was big and reminded Sam of that science fiction movie with large round space station and boy who could move objects but Sam couldn't quite remember the title of it. But this creature he was on reminded him of that.

            The woman next to him turned to look at Sam.

            "Something bothering you, Mille?"  
            Sam opened his eyes wide and tried respond. But one thing came to mind

            "Oh, boy!" Sam exclaimed.

To Be Continued (Hopefully)


End file.
